


Smile

by hisuiai



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisuiai/pseuds/hisuiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She switches partners from mission to mission – she’s too reckless, she makes mistakes, and someone else always has to clean up after her, but she’s hoping that this one stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

She plays her role too well at times, she forgets that the blonde hair she’s brushing from Tara’s face isn’t really Tara’s but someone else’s, and that the blue eyes staring at her with affection really weren’t. Tara’s lips are red, not from the force of her kiss, but from the punch she’d delivered in training and Kate regrets it already.

She switches partners from mission to mission – she’s too reckless, she makes mistakes, and someone else always has to clean up after her, but she’s hoping that this one stays. Tara shines when she smiles, and Kate can’t help but want to keep it. She brushes her lips across Tara’s cheek and laughs as she blushes.

Tara smiles and Kate just can’t look away.


End file.
